Hi-5 (Series 13)
Series 13 premiered on October 17, 2011 on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Southern Star Group. This was the final appearance of Fely, Casey and Tim except for Lauren and Stevie who joined its concert known as Hi-5 Holiday in 2012 along with Dayen Zheng. And also shown on Disney Junior in Singapore in 2012. This remake season premiere on May 14, 2012 on Discovery Kids LatAm with dubbed in Spanish and Portuguese. Remake/Greatest Hits in Season 13 Despite being the successor of the Series 12, this season is a "greatest hits" of the first 10 seasons, most elements of songs, stories and segments were repeated to the cast formed by Stevie, Casey, Fely, Lauren and Tim. That is, this brand is the season of adaptation within the Australian version (although they have been adapted outside Australia as the American, British and Vietnamese versions, then by Argentina and the Philippine versions), with some differences from the set and cast. Most of the segments remaded come from Series 7-10, though there are a few that come from Series 1-5. This would continue the Hi-5 House, which had been following more remakes. Cast 'Hi-5' *Lauren Brant *Stevie Nicholson *Casey Burgess *Tim Maddren *Fely Irvine 'Puppeteers' * Brianne Turk as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox_WOW 2011.png|Amazing (Amazing) Infobox_Underwater Discovery 2011.png|Underwater Discovery (Water world) Infobox_L.O.V.E. 2011.png|L.O.V.E. (Feeling good) Infobox_Robot Number 1 2011.png|Robot Number 1 (Machines) Infobox_Wish Upon A Star 2011.png|Wish Upon A Star (Dreaming) Infobox Five Senses 2011.png|Five Senses (About me) Infobox_Some Kind Of Wonderful 2011.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful (Friends) Infobox_Ready Or Not 2011.png|Ready Or Not (Games) Infobox_Making Music 2011.png|Making Music (Music) Episodes DVDs *Amazing (video) (2011) *Ready Or Not (2012) *Make A Wish (2012) *Discovery (2012) *Let's Play! (2013) *Feeling Fine (2013) CD * Sing It Loud! TV series DVDs * Season 13: Hi-5 World * Season 13: Water World * Season 13: Feeling Good! * Season 13: Machines And Buildings * Season 13: Dreaming * Season 13: All About Me! * Season 13: Friends & Family * Season 13: Sports & Games * Season 13: Music Completed Series release * COMING SOON! Notes * Lauren Brant only did in Body Move Segment, all others did in Word Play Segment before Series 1 and the only spin-off series of the same title to feature herself until 2013 then she replaces Tanika Anderson for Series 2 in 2014. * This is the only series to not include new Songs of the Week. Gallery Hi-5 Intro With Cast Season 11.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Amazing_dvd.jpg|Amazing Ready_Or_Not_dvd.jpg|Ready Or Not Make_A_Wish.jpg|Make A Wish Sharing_Stories_dvd_3.png|Sharing Stories 3 CD Sing it loud.jpg|Sing It Loud! Erfgtyhugftdxz.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 13.png|Jup Jup Lauren's Intro 1 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 1 Series 13 Lauren's Intro 2 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 2 Series 13 Lauren's Intro 3 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 3 Series 13 Stevie's Intro Season 11.png|Stevie's Intro Series 13 Fely's Intro Season 11.png|Fely's Intro Series 13 Tim's Intro Season 11.png|Tim's Intro Series 13 Casey's Intro Season 13, Amazing Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, Amazing Week Casey's Intro Season 13, Water World Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, Water World Week Casey's Intro Season 13, Feel Good Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, Feel Good Week Casey's Intro Season 13, Machines Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, Machines Week Casey's Intro Season 13, Dreaming Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, Dreaming Week Casey's Intro Season 13, About Me Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, About Me Week Casey's Intro Season 13, Friends Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, Friends Week Casey's Intro Season 13, Games Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, Games Week Casey's Intro Season 13, Music Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 13, Music Week Sharing Stories Intro Series 11.png|Sharing Stories Series 13 Children_Season_13.png|Children from Series 13 SOTW_Set_Series_13.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 13.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes In Space Set Series 13.png|Shapes In Space Set Body Move Set Series 13.png|Body Move Set Making Music Set Series 13.png|Making Music Set Word Play Set Series 13.png|Word Play Set Sharing Stories Set Series 13.png|Sharing Stories Set Category:2011 Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Maddren Category:Lauren Brant Category:Southern Star Group Category:Nine Network Category:Nick Jr. Category:Okto Category:Disney Junior Category:Discovery Kids Category:Remake songs Category:Remake Songs Category:No Children's Frameworks from Series 11 to 13 Category:Original Series 13 Category:Hi-5 Australia Series 13 Category:Nine Films and Television